Ace Avian
Peppy, perky and tech-y, Alexis "Ace" Avian is the child of the Narrator (aka the Aviator or the Pilot) from The Little Prince, written by French author Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Character Personality For starters, Ace is very much a budding historian. They love learning how things were in the past, especially when it comes to planes! In fact, everything related to planes is relevant to their interests. They also love deconstructing things to understand how they work, and their inner mechanisms. A very good engineer, Ace is very tech-savvy and can repair your broken TV, your broken phone, or your broken anything really. They're shown to be very passionate, always fully invested in what they do, and it's clear that they really like investing in things. Their true love however, is History, as stated previously. The past fascinates Ace and they literally could spend hours in a museum. (And if it's an Aviation Museum? They could spend literal ''days ''here.) They have lots of plans of old planes in their room, especially WW2 biplanes, as they find them to be the most interesting type of plane to 'study'. Ace is also peppy and optimistic. They don't like to think about bad things for too long and honestly, they're rarely ever seen sad or worried. There's one thing that can get them pretty down in the dumps though: destiny. More precisely, the part of their destiny where they have to say farewell to the next Little Prince. They've known each other for a pretty long time and Ace doesn't want their friendship to end. In public though, they won't talk about it. Ace frequently acts as a fraternal figure to others. They will try and provide comfort to everyone who needs it, and is usually pretty chill. However, they're not the "let's have fun and do absolutely everything we want, including stupid things we want" type, more the "let's have fun... reasonably" type. However, they can easily become too preoccupied by security and miss the thrill of danger. Likewise, they're more orientated toward concrete things and can cruelly lack of pure imagination (hey why they need to refer to plans and drawings to represent how things look in their head). If they don't like the thrill of danger, Ace certainly loves the thrill of flying! Their father owns a small plane and they've been learning how to use it since a young age, which has developed a deep love of flying in them. Ace simply ''adores ''the sensation freedom! Appearance Ace has a solid (but not too much) build and smooth features. They're of mixed Spanish and French descent, so their skin is a light tan. Their hair is brown and curly, and their eyes are a hazel, almost amber, color. Fairytale – The Little Prince How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Little_Prince#Plot How does Ace come into it? Ace is the child of the previous Aviator, Emile Avian, and his wife Esperanza. (TBA) Relationships Family Father : Emile Avian Emile and Ace have a pretty good relationship! :D They like to talk about planes. (TBA mebbe?) Mother : Esperanza Avian They don't really talk anymore? (TBA probably) Friends Astrée L'Etoile Ace positively adores the next Little Prince. They think of her as a little sister and love spending time with her. They frequently call her "little space potato" or "little space bean". (They think it's cute. Astrée.. doesn't really but doesn't say anything :3) Pet They have a pet falcon (name TBA) Romance Nope! Enemies OPEN Trivia *Alexis' nickname, "Ace", is reference to the name of the American members of the aviation army during WW2. *"Avian" is a term for something related to birds, and is very close to the word "avion" which means "plane" in French. *Their love for history and they grounded nature is meant to be a foil to Astrée's ditzy and "daydreaming" character. *I don't have more thoughts Quotes Category:Characters Category:The Little Prince Category:Roybels Category:Nonbinary